Please
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: The title is rubbish but I couldn't think of a good one! When Dougie is forced to go back to his family home over Christmas, something tragic happens.. But with the help of Dougie's notebook, the guys somehow find strength to carry on! Sounds rubbish but I quite like it :) x


On the day that all of McFly had to go back home to their families after having lived in the band house for 4 months, Dougie was petrified. They were only going back home because it was Christmas and so the guys didn't understand why he was so scared. But nobody ever understood and Dougie didn't blame them for having to go back to his abusive family, as they didn't know what went on behind closed doors in the Poynter household.

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger boy as he felt how Dougie's body trembled when he hugged the guys goodbye.

Tom couldn't help but feel concerned for the younger boy as he saw a single tear run down Dougie's face as he climbed into Fletch's car to be taken home.

Danny couldn't help but notice how at every small movement that anyone made, Dougie would flinch away and look close to tears.

But none of them thought. So none of them stopped it.

The next time they saw their littlest band mate was on his bedroom floor at his family home. Although tears clouded their vision, they could all see how Dougie's head was bleeding profusely, a huge puddle forming behind his head. They were shown how scared Dougie must have been as there was a wet patch on his jeans which matched up perfectly to the puddle of urine on the floor by the side of his bed. They saw the cuts on Dougie's wrists from being tied to the bed with ropes and then struggling to the point where he'd physically injured himself to get out of whatever situation he was in. And they saw how a single, tiny notepad sat in his limp hand, just waiting to be opened. As anybody would, they took the book and read through it. And within that single movement, they'd discovered why Dougie had been so terrified, and they'd solved a murder enquiry. The contents of that little orange booklet, explained how Dougie knew what was coming as it was promised to him that if he ever went back to his family home after moving in with his bandmates, he'd deeply regret it. The book explained, from Dougie's POV, what it was like to be a child of two abusive parents. He explained exactly how it felt when he was first hit, and exactly what it felt like when his dad raped him for the first time.

But over all of the pain and horror, Dougie explained how among everything, he loved his bandmates more than anyone else in the world. He explained how any nightmares he had could be made better by a hug from Danny. And he explained how anytime he wet the bed, Tom would clean it up for him within an instant, and then they'd act like nothing ever happened. He explained how Harry had been like a father to him, taking him out, teaching him simple things like how to shave and tie a tie, running him to and from school every day so bullies had no chance of getting to him. And then last of all, he explained how much they all meant to him with one single sentence. A sentence that stood out among the rest because it had obviously been written in the last few moments of his life. And it showed everybody exactly what was going on inside Dougie's head. It helped to show the world how no child wants to be alone, or scared of his own home, or wanting to stay in one place all the time because being in that place was the only thing that made him smile. The sentence, to the boys, seemed like a moment of calm amongst the storm of police officers and paramedics. That one sentence, in that one notepad, in that one poor boys hand, was the start of a new beginning. A new start for the band, where every penny they earned would go towards charities that helped to cure suffering children and that helped to fight against child abuse. That one sentence, was the only thing that gave McFly the power to carry on.

You were the only thing in my life that ever went right, please don't go wrong just because you've lost me.


End file.
